Spider-Carnage
The Spider Carnage is the result of a DNA sample from the clone of Spiderman designated Scarlet Spider, and a sample of the symbiote Carnage. A secondary clone of Spider man was later created but without a consciousness, and the sample of Carnage was attached to the blank clone, enabling it to control the body without mental interference from the host. spider carnage was than sent after spider man to kill him and when it found him parker realised what it was and the two spiders fought which spider carnage came out on top and pinned spider man to the walls and prepared to slice him open when they were interupted by scarlet spider who wouldnt let one of his only friends die and together they defeated spider carnage but when scarlet went to finish it spider man wouldn't agree saying alive or not death isn't the way so they had it put on ice in a remote SHEILD facility until they decided what to do with it Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Superhuman Strength: Originally able to lift 10 tons, after merged with symbiote, he could now lift about 80 tons. * Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote possessed limited shape-shifting abilities in the sense that it was able to immediately change itself to appear as any type of clothing or garment. * Constituent Matter Generation: Ben was able to generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: With symbiote, Ben was able to morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. He could also detach these bladed weaponry if he choosed to. * Superhuman Strength: The Spider Carnage possessed the proportionate strength of a spider, granting him superhuman strength. He was capable of lifting 10 tons or more when under extreme stress. The Scarlet Spider's strength extends into his powerful leg muscles which allows him to leap heights and distances far beyond human capability. * Superhuman Stamina: The Spider Carnage is able to exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair his performance. * Superhuman Durability: The composition of the Spider Carnage skeleton, inter-connected tissues, and nervous system had all been enhanced. His bodily tissues were somewhat more durable and resistant to impact or trauma than an ordinary human, although he was certainly not invulnerable. While his body was tougher than an ordinary human, he could still be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human. He was seemingly killed when impaled in the back by the Green Goblin's goblin glider. However, if injured, his body is capable of repairing itself somewhat faster than an ordinary human is capable of. * Superhuman Agility: The Spider Carnage was extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues were twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. * Spider-Sense: The Spider Carnage possessed an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warned him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, which enabled him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrode his automatic reflexes. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Spider Carnage's reflexes were faster than an average human by about a factor of 15 (he was often able to dodge bullets only inches from hitting him). His practical reaction time was at least a dozen times that of a normal human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allowed him to dodge almost any attack, even bullets only inches away from his face. * Superhuman Speed: The Spider Carnage is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Scarlet Spider has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. * Superhuman Equilibrium: The Spider Carnage possessed the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position by instinct, which enabled him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He had developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. * Wall-Crawling: The Spider Carnage possessed the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcame the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permitted the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces was so far limited to the Scarlet Spider's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seemed to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. Category:Villains Category:Symbiote Category:Clones Category:Oscorp Industries Category:HYDRA Category:Monsters